zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Knight's Shield
The Knight's Shield is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a shield with a defense rate of 40. Its sturdy metal construction makes it quite durable. It was favored by the Knights of Hyrule that served the Royal Family of Hyrule and has retained it durability over the century since the fall of Hyrule Castle during the Great Calamity, with the only signs of wear being a few scratches and some its red painted bird crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule having flaked off though the crest itself is still recognizable. It is occasionally wielded by enemies such as Lizalfos and Moblins. One spawns next to a Knight's Sword in front of the fountain at the Central Square of Hyrule Castle Town Ruins in Central Hyrule. Another spawns in the Military Training Camp in the Great Hyrule Forest region the northwestern Bottomless Bog (southwest of the Woodland Tower) near two wooden platforms which Link can remove from the bog with the Magnesis Rune. While not as strong as the Royal Shield, Hylian Shield, Hero's Shield, or Ancient Shield, its base durability is still greater than the Royal Guard's Shield. Its metal construction makes it superior to the Soldier's Shield which has a flammable wooden core reinforced with non-magnetic and non-conductive metal components, so unlike the Soldier's Shield, Knight's Shield will not burn when exposed to fire or volcanic temperatures of Eldin province it and around Death Mountain as it is entirely metallic, though unlike the non-conductive Soldier's Shieldis dangerous to use a Knight's Shield during thunderstorms as the conductive metal attracts lightning strikes unless Link is equipped with the Thunder Helm or Rubber armor set with the "Unshockable" set bonus. Otherwise Link should unequip it or take shelter until the storm passes. Its durability makes it a decent shield for Shield Surfing. Link can occasionally obtain a Knight's Shield by dropping a Rusty Shield in front of a Rock Octorok when it is sucking it air. The Rock Octorok will chew the shield and spit out the Rusty Shield which will be restored to its original state. By doing this the Rusty Shield may be refreshed into a Knight's Shield. Certain Amiibo may cause a Treasure Chest containing a Knight's Shield to drop when the Amiibo Rune is used. Selmie has one on display in her cabin at Selmie's Spot. If Link tries to remove it from the wall with Magnesis she will humorously tell him to knock it off. Link however is free to take its picture with the Camera Rune ffor the Hyrule Compendium. Link can also win a Knight's Shield as a reward from Selmie by completing to the Advanced Course with a finishing time between 1:45 and 1:59. Gallery File:Breath of the Wild Knight's Equipment Knight's Shield (Inventory).png|Link wielding a Knight's Shield in the inventory screen File:Breath of the Wild Hyrule Castle Town Ruins (Centrel Square) Knight's Broadsword & Knight's Shield (Central Hyrule).png|A Knight's Shield & Knight's Broadsword in front of the fountain in the Central Square of Hyrule Castle Town Ruins See Also *Hero's Shield *Holy Hylian Shield *Hylian Shield *Knight's Bow *Knight's Bridle *Knight's Broadsword *Knight's Claymore *Knight's Halberd *Royal Guard's Shield *Royal Shield *Rusty Shield *Soldier's Shield *Traveler's Shield *Wooden Shield Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Shields Category:Enemy Weapons